


My Collection of Ice and Fire Fics

by CorporalCupcake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalCupcake/pseuds/CorporalCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, my collection of ASOIAF fanfics, mainly Gendry/Arya with some other pairings here and there. Varying from teen to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Collection of Ice and Fire Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Also this will probably have multiple parts, where things will get a bit more graphic. This chapter is all from Arya's PoV. Flashback is entirely in italics. Also this is a repost from my Wattpad account, but future chapters won't be.  
> Description: Modern AU, in which everyone is still alive, Robb is Christian, Arya is 16, Gendry is 18, Sansa and Margaery are 17, and Robb is 18.

Disclaimer: All of the wonderful characters in this story belong to George RR Martin and HBO. No matter how much I would love to own Gendry #stillrowing

 

Arya PoV:

Finally, she thought as she saw her parents car pull out of the driveway. She pulled out her phone to call Gendry. After two rings, he picked up. "Hello, m'lady" he answered in his deep voice.

"Call me that again, and you can't come over, stupid." She responded, practically yelling. She hated when Gendry called her that. He could act like such an idiot sometimes, but she loved him anyways. Of course if she didn't love him, then today wouldn't be happening anyways.

He laughed. "Okay. But you're sure everyone's gone, right? We don't need a repeat of what happened last time."

(Flashback)

_She was laying on her bed with Gendry on top of her. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked, concern in his crystal blue eyes. She couldn't find the words to respond, so she just nodded. Then his lips were on hers again, their tongues battling each other for dominance, and she was not about to let Gendry win. They broke the kiss for a moment, so she could pull off Gendry's shirt and then her shirt and her bra. Gendry's lips parted, captivated by the sight of her. then their lips were on each other once again. Gendry's big, calloused hands slid up her body, to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples, hard. She gasped, and Gendry moaned into her mouth. Their dance continued, and the world started to melt away completely._

_The world melted away so much that they didn't hear the door open. "Arya! I got this amazing dress for you at the mall. And OH DEAR GOD!" The couple broke apart immediately._

_"Shit, Sansa! Get the hell out!" Arya shouted._

_"Sansa what was all the yelling about?" Margaery asked. Oh great now Sansa's best friend is going to tell everyone that I'm a slut. "Oh hello." She gasped before shielding her eyes._

_"Oh for the love of God would you both just get out!" Arya shouted again. Gendry was just sitting awkwardly next to her, clearly embarrassed._

_To make this situation even better Arya heard a familiar voice from down the hall. "Arya, what did I tell you about using the lord's name in vain!?!" Robb, great..._

(*end flashback*) "Yes I'm sure everyone's gone. And I don't know if Margaery does come back this time maybe we could have a three way?" She said, trying to be as serious as possible. There was a long pause. She walked from her window and flopped onto her bed.

"I'm not sure what the right response is to that." Gendry replied.

"I'm kidding, and I don't think there is one. So just hurry up and get over here, before someone does come home." She said.

"Yes, m'lady." He said.

"I'm going to kill you." she sighed, putting her hand against her head. He chuckled.

"I love you too. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up. She put down her phone and sighed, smiling. So today's the day. Holy shit, I'm going to lose my virginity. For weeks, she was sure she wanted to do this. To do this with Gendry. What if she changed her mind? Would Gendry be mad at her? Would he break up with her? No. She thought. Gendry loved her and she loved him. He would wait if she wasn't ready for this. No, she was Arya Stark, and she could do anything. Including Gendry.


End file.
